When using a ladder to work on or around a house or other structure, it is difficult to work on the corner areas. Once the worker gets to the end of a wall, the worker must move the ladder to the edge of the wall and finish the work on that side of the wall. Then the worker must climb down and move the ladder around the corner to the adjacent wall. The worker then must climb back up the ladder to finish the project. As people generally want to complete a task with the least amount of effort, there is a tendency to attempt to complete the work on the corner without moving the ladder twice. This leads to the worker over extending his reach to get around the corner leaving him off balance and in danger of falling.
Consequently, there exists a need for a device designed to allow a worker to work on both sides of a corner without the need to move the ladder twice. The present invention discloses an apparatus that allows a worker to safely prop a ladder up against the corner of a house or building and access both sides simultaneously. The apparatus is adaptable to both straight and extension ladders. Additionally, the device is adaptable so that the ladder may be used on both inside and outside corners.